


计划偷情

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 大概是个JJJP NTR的故事主范二，副狗赖（剧情不太多）有可能会坑（
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	计划偷情

嘟——嘟——嘟——

电脑屏幕在昏黄的吊灯下发散着微弱的白光，屏幕里两个红绿的按钮伴随着类似于来电提示的音乐来回闪动。

王嘉尔接到朴珍荣视讯请求的时候紧张地手心冒汗，以往他应该是兴奋的，激动的，迫不及待的，而现在他甚至希望自己可以从这个房子里凭空消失，或者忽然失聪听不见请求还未被接通的提示音。

“森在做什么呢？这么晚接？”音箱里响起轻柔的人声，朴珍荣一如即往微微笑着对他表示关心，他们每天都要视讯一小时，在晚上的7点到8点，就像是所有异地恋情侣的必修功课。

王嘉尔有些磕巴地解释说刚刚在厕所，所以晚了些，但他说着的同时，眼神却飘到客厅的位置，林在范正四肢着地，跟着被他拎来的一只毛色白黄相间的瘦脸猫学习着动物爬行的动作。

王嘉尔立刻插上平时打游戏用的耳麦，他现在不希望除了他以外的任何人听到什么奇怪的对话。

视讯框中的朴珍荣咬着自己的拇指低头看着什么，和王嘉尔有一搭没一搭聊着今天吃的饭，工作上有什么趣事，随着表情明朗，看似解开了什么难题，又迅速地把视线回归到电脑上并快速打起字来，王嘉尔终于松了口气，顺势有些驼背着把下巴靠在自己的小臂上，歪头看着因为隔着两个摄像头，人像有些色彩失调的朴珍荣，直到林在范依旧学着猫咪的样子，爬到了他的脚边。

“喵～”林在范钻进桌下双手扶着王嘉尔的膝盖，在有些阴暗的缝隙里发出了声惟妙惟肖的猫叫。

王嘉尔瞬间觉得自己脊背的汗毛竖起，惊吓着发出哇啊的喊叫从椅子上蹦起来，耳机随即从头上被扯落摔在地上。

“喵”林在范又是一声，甚至故意凑近麦克风的位置，转而笑地邪气看向王嘉尔。

王嘉尔瞳孔颤抖立刻看向电脑怕朴珍荣察觉到什么，他先是看到朴珍荣对着摄像头关切望着，毕竟自己这头的响动不小，而当朴珍荣的声音是从音箱里发出“森尼怎么了吗！”王嘉尔看向耳机与电脑的接口，应该是他跳起来时就被扯开了。

“没...没...没什么事。”他感觉自己快要哭出来，桌下那只混蛋猫咪看热闹地望着他，那一刻林在范的眼神里有着某种报复的情绪，又是一声猫叫，这次是真的那只猫，不知从什么地方窜出来，在王嘉尔脚边惬意地磨蹭着“是...是只猫”王嘉尔抹了把额头上的汗水“在范哥寄了只猫在我们这儿，说帮忙养几天，我这不是还不习惯家里有只活物吗”他一边说着，重新坐正回位置上，脚在桌下抵着林在范的肩膀，想要他离开“所..所以被吓了一跳，呵呵，呵呵。”

其实王嘉尔大可很自然地说我们一起的老朋友在范哥来做客了，但也许是本就暧昧着的关系，虚心作祟之下，显得怎样解释都不自然，就算朴珍荣对他和林在范的过往知道的并不多。

他们三人原来都是同一所大学的校友，王嘉尔是音乐社的，林在范是街舞社团，朴珍荣是读书社团的，那时候王嘉尔在舞蹈社团里有个外号，叫林在范的小尾巴，他经常趴在舞蹈社的玻璃窗外偷看林在范在房间里和其他社友battle Breaking的地板技巧，看到林在范胜出一局，他就会在窗外连蹦带跳欢呼叫好，尽管他明明可以大大方方的坐在里面跟着其他的校友一起，却因为林在范以前对他说过你别进来影响我，之后他再没走进他们的社团教室。

王嘉尔对林在范的喜欢，是有点卑微的。

但相较于朴珍荣，王嘉尔与他就是绝对的平等，不止是年龄上，王嘉尔不需要像林在范只比他大三个月却硬要他叫哥而感到困扰，他和朴珍荣有着专属的昵称，王狗朴狗，他们是关系上的平等。

王嘉尔可以肆意在任何时间去找朴珍荣，可以在图书馆自己插着耳机打电动，背靠着专心看书的朴珍荣，相互陪伴消耗时间，他们可以彻夜打电话，朴珍荣会耐心的听他说许多奇怪的困扰，这些平等，是在林在范身边得不到的。

但在林在范眼里，却又不是这样，如果需要他形容自己多喜欢王嘉尔，他的常常深夜抱着吉他斜靠在床头，看着书柜上的一个瓶盖发愣好久，是他第一次认识王嘉尔，因为和人斗舞两只手都擦伤而打不开矿泉水，正巧从便利店里走出来的王嘉尔打断了林在范极其别扭又费劲的开瓶姿势，把矿泉水从林在范手臂间抽走，利索地开瓶，并且询问他手受伤了拿的了吗。

但他羞耻于对王嘉尔表达爱，大概是某些奇怪的大男人坚持，王嘉尔在舞蹈教室里大喊在范哥最帅，在范哥B-boy king！他的心跳就会像是漏了一拍，耳边只剩下王嘉尔的欢呼声，以至于他走向角落准备休息，王嘉尔跑来想要给他递水。

“你以后别进来影响我了。”

而之后，还有许多的事，都只因为他自己奇怪的羞耻心和骄傲，把王嘉尔越推越远，远到他们大学毕业，王嘉尔不再出现于他的生活当中。

在林在范在意识到是自己的烂性格所导致的这一切之前，他还是有些个人感动的英雄主义的。

他有时候会想念王嘉尔，于是想王嘉尔的时候他就莫名生出这种奇怪的感情，他会安慰自己说，这就是命运吧，从未在一起才是最令人难忘的最好的之类之类。

直到在某一天他看见王嘉尔和朴珍荣从他面前经过，两人同喝着一杯咖啡，非常亲密地互相挽着手，肩与肩之间紧紧贴着，同款不同色的皮衣显着两人格外般配。

王嘉尔凑上朴珍荣手拿着的咖啡，就着杯沿喝上一小口，一点点的奶泡挂在他的上唇，朴珍荣眯着眼嘲笑他，同时不嫌脏地用皮衣内里的衬衫袖口帮他蹭掉。

那时的林在范耳边好像响起大学时王嘉尔常说的那句“珍荣就是比你贴心啊。”，他也才终于明白，不该再用这些愚蠢的借口来安慰自己了。

于是他假装大方着上前打招呼，热情地对王嘉尔说好久不见，并不留任何间隙地立刻向朴珍荣介绍自己。

“林在范，王嘉尔大学的朋友。”他能看见王嘉尔眼神中的错愕，主动模糊掉他们以前暧昧的关系，并着重将话题转移到他与朴珍荣之间，装作志趣相投相见恨晚，他想的是，也许不能心急。

朴珍荣确实如他所想，是个得体大方的男人，却也不完全如他所想的一本正经，他好像相比自己更能拿捏住王嘉尔心思，只要一些细微的眼神或表情就能轻易逗得王嘉尔窘迫着脸红，娇嗔着求饶。

一直到三人成为了日常交往密切的好友，甚至看起来林在范和朴珍荣还更加说的来话，王嘉尔也都快要放下戒心，开始反省是不是自己过于敏感过去........

“你要出国两年？怎么这么忽然。”林在范从沙发上蹦着坐起，全然像在自己家一样。

“其实也不忽然，半个月前就下发通知了，嘉嘉那边我也哄得差不多，只是才告诉你而已。”朴珍荣站在咖啡机前摇晃了一下马克杯，示意林在范是否要帮他多沏一杯。

林在范摆了摆手“给我一杯冰水就好了。”继续发出连环炮弹疑问“嘉嘉就这么轻易答应了？”

朴珍荣立刻噗嗤的笑出声，眼角的弧度令人觉得他并不是在表达无奈更多的像是在炫耀，他说王嘉尔一开始知道这件事，气的嘴巴撅着能挂油瓶，哄了好几天才愿意搭理他，“不过谈了一些条件，大概约法了三百章，他就勉强答应了。”

.......

“啊，要是平时嘉嘉需要帮忙什么的，我又不在，就要麻烦在范哥多照顾他一下了。”

“好，没问题。”


End file.
